Nightmares of a Distant Dream
by Amerstaru
Summary: Kite has been plagued by mysterious dreams of another world. When those dreams turn to nightmares then becomes reality however, nothing can protect the Bracelet Bearer
1. Zone ?: 4-24-2010

_4/24/2010_

_I've been having these weird dreams lately about another world…_

_I would be watching a man dressed as a baseball player from America in the 60's, beating down a bunch of mysterious creatures._

_Who is he?_

_What are these dreams?_

_Do they mean something?_

_I don't know what they are…_

_It's getting late now, I should probably go to bed. I have a test tomorrow at school._

_Goodnight, mom._

_Goodnight, dad._

_I hope you two are well in heaven…_


	2. Zone 0: My name is-

"_It's another one of those dreams again…" _the teen though vacantly.

It was only a few months ago that these dreams began to happen, and day by day, they seemed to get more real.

Like yesterday morning, the teen woke up with gashes on his left arm…

Truthfully, it frightened him.

Almost as much as the fear of falling into coma when he played [The World] in attempt to bring back his friend, Yasuhiko.

He went to school anyways, and everyone questioned him about his arm.

He told them that he had gotten into a fight.

He lied.

He lied to his friends.

He didn't want them to know…

There was a bright flash of light in the teen's vision, then yellowed seeped in form the edges, crawling to the center of his sight. Blurs became shapes and keening became sound. Soon, everything was clear and standing before him, was the same batter like figure from before.

There was something different though. Like, he was looking back, back at…

"_Me...?" _the teen thought questioningly.

"Who are you?" the mysterious person asked

The teen said his name, but something was wrong with his answer.

"Kite, the God of Azure Flames" his eyes went wide.

"_What? NO. My name isn't Kite! It's…"_ His thoughts died out as he struggled to remember.

His name.

What was his name?

"_Where is it? Where's my name?!" _He panicked

"My name…" he whispered.

"I can't remember my name…" He sank to his knees.

"Your name is Kite, is it not?" the person before him asked.

"Yes but…! It's not my name! I can't remember my name…!" the boy cried in disbelief.

A strange silence soon settled in the air.

It was soon broken though, by a mysterious voice.

"What an _interesting_ guest…" it hissed.


	3. Zone 0: The Batter and The Judge

"What an _interesting _guest" a voice hissed.

Kite looked over, and saw a very strange cat. It's face was split into a wide grin that took up half of its head.

To him, it was probably the creepiest thing he's ever seen.

"There cannot be any other living beings in zone 0," it said.

"So I must assume you two are merely figments of my imagination." The feline stated.

"Nevertheless, I will introduce myself." The cat continued.

"I am the Judge, and I am aching to know your names, dear elusory interlocutor."

"I'm the Batter," the man in the baseball attire introduced

"'I've been assigned to a sacred mission." He stated.

"It is a pleasure." The Judge bowed.

"However, it is not the puppet I was addressing, but the puppeteer controlling it."

"What is your name, dear puppeteer?" The Judge asked.

"They do not have a name." The Batter told the cat.

"They can't talk to us. However, they can hear and see everything." He added.

The Judge nodded, "Even though you are but an inexistent apparition in my eyes, let it be said that I am delighted to meet you as well, dear Puppeteer."

"And you?" the cat questioned, turning to the cerulean haired teen.

"I- I'm Kite, the God of Azure Flames" the boy stuttered.

"Your purpose?" the cat inquired.

"I… I don't know…" Kite had answered sadly.

"Hmm…" the feline purred in thought,

"Very curious indeed…" it thought aloud.

"My friend," its attention turned to The Batter.

"What is this, "sacred mission" of which you were tasked?"

"I must purify the world." The Batter stated proudly.

"There is no objective more laudable than yours." The Judge observed.

"I accept to serve you as a guide through this area, if it is of any help to you." The cat purred.

"Thanks." Was the Batter's only reply.

"You should come along as well, dear Kite, for I assume that you shall be traveling with the Batter, since you do not seem to have a reason to stay here." The Judge said, looking at the teen.

Kite nodded, "Y- yeah… Maybe I should go with the Batter then…"

With that, he shakily stood to his feet and stared into the back of the Batter who stood before him.

"_It's just another dream," _He reminded himself.

"_You'll wake up soon, Kite." _He added to assure himself.

It was then, he never realized, how wrong he was.


End file.
